


Circumspect

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: All things come to an end.





	Circumspect

**Author's Note:**

> while yougei was visiting me we talked a lot about the new chapters and our headcanons on how we want certain events to go. this ficlet was a surprise for yog to come home to once he got off his plane, so enjoy it for what it is and for what it implies.

The sound of the bag hitting the table was wet. Heavy. Meaty in a way that made it hard to pretend that its contents were anything other than what Chrollo knew it to be. He took another moment to stare at the woodgrain, buying himself another second--another moment--to just… to just pretend. 

“It’s done,” Feitan said solemnly. 

Chrollo closed his eyes. 

The time to pretend had long since past. 

“How?” Chrollo asked softly, opening his eyes, lifting his head to rest his gaze on the dripping red bag. Red. So red. Red as the hair inside, he knew. “Where was he hiding?”

Feitan stood at the other end of the table, his hands folded behind his back, his eyes… no, wait. Chrollo swallowed, something bitter and cold settling in his stomach at the sight of Feitan’s ruined eye. His hair covered it a little, but not nearly enough to hide the price he had paid to see his task done. The unharmed eye was carefully devoid of emotion, of glee. The air was heavy. 

“Upper deck,” he reported curtly. “Slit his throat.”

Chrollo managed a nod, looking at the bag and the pool of blood quickly forming around it. He licked his lips unconsciously, his mouth dry. “Did he…” He shouldn’t. He closed his eyes. His hands tightened in the fabric of his coat. Masochistic of him, wasn’t it? To ask. “Did he have any last words?”

Silence. Chrollo opened his eyes. Feitan was staring at him, his lips curled into a frown. Chrollo felt an inch tall. The silence stretched. The air was heavy. Lead and steel and everything that couldn’t be said. Chrollo stared at the bag again. His skin felt cold. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Feitan said when Chrollo moved his hand towards the bag. Chrollo met his eyes. Eye. Blood was dried on his cheek, in the dark tangles of his hair. Feitan’s frown deepened. “It doesn’t matter what he said.”

Of course. 

“You’re right,” Chrollo breathed, his lips moving but his voice lost to him. Feitan heard, though. He always did. “You can go. I want to… I need to see him.” Just one last time. 

Feitan watched him carefully, a hawk with a ruined eye, sharp as a blade, brutal as the sun. He looked at Chrollo until he saw what he needed to see, and then he bobbed his head, leaving through the door without another word. 

The world shrank to the size of the room, the bag and Chrollo the only things left to break the silence settling in. He wasn’t sure how to feel, if he were meant to feel something at all. Joy? Remorse? Pity? He reached for the bag and ignored the blood that seeped and dripped. Cold filled Chrollo’s chest, his stomach, an icy pressure that pushed down on his lungs, keeping the air from warming them. His clumsy fingers untied the knot. Red as the blood, wasn’t it? Hisoka’s hair…

The table was set for a party, and the final component was finally here. 

“Did you ever care at all?” Chrollo asked the smiling head, his fingers smearing the blood painting the man’s sallow cheeks. “About any of this? About me?”

But Hisoka didn’t say. 

His answer had died with him, and Feitan…

Chrollo combed his fingers through Hisoka’s hair. He closed his eyes, ignored the tears rolling down his cheeks, and knew it was better not knowing. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! if you like my work and care to support me as i write, please check out my blog (terminallydepraved) on tumblr for more info on how to do that! until next time~


End file.
